


How The World Ends

by apeirophobia



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU where Valentine's Apocalypse is averted even less than in the movie, Bittersweet Ending, Charlie being an introspective and self-indulgent tool, Emphases on Bitter, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeirophobia/pseuds/apeirophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is supposed to be helping bring about the end of the world, not thinking with his dick. </p><p>(Gazelle raises an eyebrow of judgement from behind her glass of brandy from across the dance-floor while Eggsy twitches weakly at Charlie’s feet and he thinks, why not both?)</p><p>[Written for the Kingsman Kink Meme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt for the Kingsman Kink Meme ~ 
> 
> Charlie is actually Valentine's spy, sent to see how the organization works and that's how Arthur was got to. As a reward for his services, Charlie obviously gets to get chosen by Valentine to survive. Charlie also is 'gifted' a kidnapped Eggsy as a bonus who Charlie's had a nasty hard on for since training began to...indulge himself. Charlie might be a snob and look down on Eggsy but all posh boys love a little rough, besides Charlie's always loved pretty boys, and Eggsy is oh so pretty all shirtless and tied up, oh yes Charlie's definitely on the winning side with this pretty little thug as his. Unfortunately Charlie clearly didn't get the memo that Eggsy is Harry's, 100% and has gravely underestimated Eggsy and Harry. Not a smart move...non con/rape is OK to include. BAMF!Eggsy and BAMF!Harry would be awesome, and if you could fit in Merlin & Roxy that'd be epic.

 (There’s a pounding in his head and it starts when he first lays his eyes on Lee Unwin’s son.)

 

Charlie is Valentine’s boy, nay, Valentine’s _man_ , his inside man at Kingsman and it’s just too easy. He didn’t go to school with Digby and Nate, they don’t know him, they’re not old mates, but they accept him because he walks like them and he talks like them and it’s just too easy. A ridiculously expensive jacket and an overconfident smirk and he has access to everything, anything he could want; information, weapons, Arthur’s trust. Everything except the one thing that lies beyond his reach. Four feet away, sleeping on his own flimsy military-grade mattress, lies Gary “Eggsy” Unwin and Charlie _wants_.

 

(Maybe it starts before that. Maybe it starts when Gazelle slides the picture of Chester King across the breakfast table, smiles that crooked smile of hers that appears cute to anyone who doesn’t know it hides serious sadism, and says “This is the man who would like to sponsor you,”)

 

The cover role is perfectly apt, playing the part of a spoiled, over-educated rich-boy, because that’s what he is, isn’t it? He writes his mother’s name on the body bag (God rest her soul) and smiles because all he has to do to succeed, all he has to do to stay in the running--to buy him more time with Arthur--is be himself. He crosses the room to Eggsy before he realizes he’s doing it, and wants something that isn’t easy (sometimes _being himself_ isn't easy, sometimes the charade comes more naturally). Being insufferable comes naturally. _Wanting_ comes naturally. Being denied does _not_. Eggsy eyes him warily and Charlie smiles and thinks, _clever boy_ , if Charlie was anyone else he wouldn't trust himself either. Eggsy's hand is warm and his eyes are bright when he introduces himself, and up close his lips are oh-so-tempting and Charlie thinks, _what a waste_.  And then thinks, what does it matter? The world is going to end and Charlie is going to watch it burn. What's one more beautiful corpse?

 

(Maybe it starts when Valentine puts his hand on Charlie’s knee and asks, “How would you like to save the world?”)

 

In training they spar, Eggsy and Roxy and Charlie and they’re not supposed to be fighting, it’s not a time to be proving their superiority to one another (that will come later, when the signal goes off and Kingsman will find itself reduced to chaos, just like the rest of them), they’re just practicing and that’s the only reason Charlie manages to get Eggsy pinned to the mat (Charlie fantasies about pummeling Eggsy as Eggsy pummels his ego), because Eggsy wanted to practice getting out of tight holds and he knows Charlie will use harsher moves on him than Roxy will (and Charlie wonders if Eggsy knows it's because Charlie is willing to actually hurt him). Eggsy taps the mat and Charlie catches his breath, half-hard and wanting to hold on, wanting to twist his arm _harder_. He wants to make Eggsy _scream_ and he’s not arsed about particulars. Roxy's gaze burns the back of Charlie's neck and he lets go.  It is not unlike Gazelle’s. He almost wants to tell her, wishes to pay her the compliment, but that would require revealing certain information too early and the integrity of Valentine’s plan is more important.

 

(There's a pulsing in his head and an ache in his neck, his implant chip heavy behind his ear, and the scar is old but the doubt is new.)

 

Before Eggsy, Charlie would be content with being Valentine’s right-hand man (and the deaths of 3 billion people). Charlie is a simple man, easily satisfied. Eggsy complicates things. Eggsy and his surprisingly broad shoulders, and his bashful smile, and his hair in disarray when he walks back to HQ after falling out of a plane without opening his goddamn parachute and Charlie thinks he’s done it on purpose. Thinks maybe he’s a plant, like Amelia, sent just to fuck with his head, maybe a double-agent, maybe one of Valentine’s own--but then thinks no, because Valentine wouldn’t do something to compromise the mission and Charlie, well Charlie is _compromised_. Muscles tight and heart racing and it's  _not_ just adrenaline from jumping out the back of a plane. Risking his life for a faux job interview doesn't get his blood rushing. No, it doesn't give him that shiver under his skin, that delicious combination of anger and  _want_. Eggsy gets a perfect score in weapons' training and Charlie _wants_. Eggsy winks at him in his ridiculous honeypot getup and Charlie  _wants_ (and oh loathe he is to admit it, bitter champagne on his tongue and  _jealousy_ of all things deep in his belly). His want for Eggsy is this twisted, living thing; this _lust_ , and he doesn't want doubt, doesn't want uncertainty, he wants _Eggsy_ , and he'll be damned if he can't have him (Eggy's damned either way, Charlie might as well be satisfied).

 

(Eggsy passes the penultimate test with flying colors and Charlie does not, and even though joining Kingsman was never the goal,  _failing_  still rakes.)

 

Eggsy gets the USB in the port, and Merlin gets his information, but Charlie gets his knife to Eggsy’s neck (and he doesn’t waste his advantage). It’s an advantage of height and weight and half a second of surprise, but it’s enough to get his former rival pressed against the nearest table and scratch a line along the back of Eggsy’s neck with his teeth. Blood wells beneath Charlie's lips and Eggsy shudders beneath him. Charlie's cuspids are coated with a powerful paralytic, a 'talaresque tranquilizer imbued into the pearly whites of all of Valentine’s most trusted. Charlie is not usually big enough to admit that he is not the better fighter, but he’s not taking any chances with Eggsy. Eggsy, who struggles even as the drugs hit his nervous system. Eggsy, who undoubtedly has sixty means of killing a man hidden in the folds of his newly-tailored Kingsman suit. Eggsy, who pushes uselessly against the metal tabletop as his muscles involuntarily begin to lock, his Kingsman ring clattering to the floor as his body betrays him. Charlie admires the way Eggsy's bespoke suit clings pleasingly to his frame as he crumples slowly to his knees, and Charlie is supposed to be helping bring about the end of the world, not thinking with his dick.

 

(Gazelle raises an eyebrow of judgement from behind her glass of brandy from across the dance-floor while Eggsy twitches weakly at Charlie’s feet and he thinks,  _why not both?_ ) 

 

Upon further reflection--if there were time for such a thing--it might seem worrying how little notice Charlie gets when he carries Eggsy out of the ballroom. There's certainly something to be said for celebrities, politicians, and other amoral sorts not asking questions. In the quiet of his own room, Charlie strips Eggsy slowly and meticulously, taking off the suit piece by piece. It looks like an exact replica of Galahad's and Charlie laughs; Eggsy seems to be Daddy issues _incarnate_. A small pile of weapons and gadgets covers Charlie's bedside table before Eggsy is fully disarmed, secured to the posts of Charlie's bed with a double-noosed handcuff knot, bare chest rising and falling softly.  The world is ending and Eggsy is completely at his mercy and Charlie _wants_.  It’s the end of the world, no, just the end of humanity and Charlie never liked it anyway, won’t miss it much. He has Eggsy, arguably the best and worst of humanity in one small, fit, human, and Charlie is satisfied.

 

(Chaos reigns across the globe and Charlie whispers "Where is your precious Harry now?" his fingers rough on Eggsy's slack face. Eggsy's eyes jerk beneath their lids restlessly and Charlie leaves him there, he'll be out for hours yet and Charlie doesn't like being ignored.)

 

 Upstairs Gazelle slices and Charlie lies and Valentine smiles.  The Kingsman destroy a great deal of the signal, but Valentine doesn’t die and a great deal of civilians do. Merlin is still holed up in the hangar, stubborn and dangerous, but the party rages on in the inner lair, and Gazelle files her nails while Valentine watches the news--watches of the birth of his new world--despite his weak stomach, and Charlie takes his leave to enjoy his new prize (and enjoyhe  _does_ ).

 

Twenty minutes later Eggsy has one wrist rubbed raw and a matching set of bruises rising on the inside of his thighs. When Charlie takes him tears well up in Eggsy's eyes--despite his best attempts to steel himself, Charlie can tell--and Charlie thinks those rent-boy rumors that were going around during Kingsman training must not have been true. Charlie’s never fucked a whore, but he’s pretty sure they don’t feel like Eggsy. The first time Eggsy pleads with Charlie; asking him to stop, trying to talk him into being _sensible_ , saying he's sorry (and Charlie laughs, because Eggsy's bordering on incoherence and panic at that point). He’s still weak from the drugs Charlie gave him earlier, his muscles loose and warm and useless, but his words work (oddly enough his words don't seem to cooperate as well the second time).

 

(Unfortunately for Eggsy, Charlie’s words work too.)

 

Charlie bites with his words as he bites with his teeth, only being careful not to break the skin with the latter; he wants Eggsy to be  _present_ for this. Eggsy cries and Charlie marvels at the misery in his eyes, at the blotchiness of his skin. Eggsy has always been so stoic; frowns and smiles, but never far from composure. Eggsy cries, round tears slipping down the sides of his face, curving wet lines around his ears and dripping onto Charlie’s pillowcase, and it’s a million times more satisfying than when Charlie shocked him and his pathetic “bull-dog” awake with a bucket of cold water.  Charlie breaks him apart with words, and it’s glorious. Phrases he's forged together from classified records and the way Eggsy acted around Merlin and Roxy and especially Harry. Things like  _Harry is dead_ and _Valentine knew he was the real threat, not you_ and _what would your father think_ , things like lies and half-truths, spun together for maximum heartbreak. The look on Eggsy's face when _Dean was right_  rolls off his tongue is practically intoxicating.

  

This is how the world ends (this is how Charlie Hesketh wins). Because Gary “Eggsy” Unwin is everything, everything he's desired for so long (since before he shook his hand at Kingsman HQ, since he glanced over his file in Valentine's office). He is blond hair and green eyes and fair skin that Charlie has thoroughly marked. He is an IQ of 162 and marksman skills that border on unbelievable and Charlie has him tied to his bed. When Charlie is half-asleep Eggsy pulls himself as far away from Charlie as the ropes will allow. Charlie frowns at the warmth of bare skin no longer touching him and pulls Eggsy back against him, just because he can. Satisfaction is the shiver of unease that runs through Eggsy, and Charlie murmurs contentedly into Eggsy's shoulder.

 

When he wakes in the middle of the night to Harry Hart standing in his bedroom doorway, Charlie can not bring himself to care. This is how the world ends, and he’s gotten what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :] Comments and kudos are love! <3


End file.
